Flasback Redux
by 5TailedDemonLizard
Summary: Sasuke has eagerly awaited his brother's return, but the night slowly turns into something he doesn't quite enjoy. SasuIta/SasuSui. Rated M for Lemons. A redo of my "Flashback" story.


"I'm home." A deep voice called from the front of the house, which was followed by the sound of a shutting door.

Seven-year-old Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading and nearly threw it across his room as he vaulted from his bed. His socks caused him to run into the opposite wall, but he sprinted off towards the door as soon as he got his bearings.

A huge smiled appeared on Sasuke's face as he appeared at the front of the house, his eyes resting on his older brother. Taking another running start, he sprinted at his older brother.

"Itachi-nii-san, you're home!" He shouted with glee as he jumped at his brother, who caught him with a bit of surprise.

"Oof…!" The black-haired teen let out a sharp breath as his younger brother collided with his chest. A smile appeared on his face, however, and he wrapped an arm around the small of Sasuke's back.

Sasuke laughed and buried his face in his older brother's chest, his arms tightly wrapped around Itachi's neck.

"Ouch, Sasuke, that hurts… Don't strangle me like that."Itachi smiled as Sasuke slightly loosened his grip around his brother but continued to cling to him.

"Are mom and dad home yet?" Itachi asked as he put down Sasuke, looking around for a moment.

Sasuke shook his head and stood with his hands clasped behind his back "Mom went into town, and Dad is out on a mission like usual."

"Hm…" Itachi nodded slightly and sat down next to the door, slipping off his shoes. Unzipping his grey anbu vest, he slid it off with a drawn out sigh. The black shirt he was wearing underneath clung to his body from sweat just like the gloves he wore, which he peeled off before wiping his hand across his forehead.

"Did your mission go well, Itachi-nii-san?"

Itachi looked up as Sasuke spoke again but simply smiled and stood up. Ruffling his little brother's hair as he walked past, he proceeded down the hall and out of sight. Letting out a huff, Sasuke ran after him, his feet making no noise on the polished wood floors of their house.

When Sasuke reached his brother's room, he jumped onto his bed, crossing his legs with a smile. Itachi gave him a look before flopping down next to him, letting out another tired sigh. Sasuke looked at his brother and tilted his head slightly.

"Did the mission go well, nii-san?" Sasuke asked again, a little bit of worry in his voice due to his brother's actions. What if it hadn't? Was that why he was so tired?

Itachi sat up and smiled at his younger brother, his eyes softening slightly. He poked Sasuke's forehead with a slight chuckle, causing the raven-haired boy to grumble.

"Don't worry Sasuke." He said "If anything had happened, I would have come home in a much worse mood then I did."

Sasuke nodded, letting his pout of annoyance turn into a smile again. Getting up from the bed, he walked out of Itachi's room quickly, knowing that his older brother would probably want to be alone and rest after his mission. Ambling slowly back to his own room, Sasuke picked up the book that he had thrown across the flood in his rush to see Itachi. He put it back on his dresser and looked out the window. It was late, and he had already eaten dinner. The sun was setting, just a small glow on the horizon now. He couldn't go out to train since it was so late. Huffing, Sasuke closed his blinds before he got into his bed. He had been looking forward to showing Itachi his progress with the Grand Fireball Jutsu, but it would have to wait for tomorrow.

Eyes half-lided, Sasuke watched the light from the sun slowly fade from his room. It became pitch black and the house was silent except for the cicadas and crickets out in their garden. Sasuke looked at the door once more before slipping off his socks and curling up in the sheets of his bed. His eyes drifted closed as he heard the soft and steady rhythm of the tiny waterfall in the pond outside.

Sasuke felt himself drifting to sleep as the sound invaded his consciousness, but something pulled him from his drowsiness. A new sound…Footsteps. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. They were too heavy to be his mother's, and his father wouldn't be home for a while.

The raven haired boy heard his door open but he didn't turn over, trying his best to pretend he was asleep. He felt a pressure on the end of his bed and someone laid down next to him. Sasuke tensed slightly as an arm wrapped around him, pulling him close. The warmth of the touch, followed by the teasing breath on his neck, caused him to shudder involuntarily.

"You didn't think I'd let you go to bed before saying goodnight, did you Sasuke~?" Itachi's voice was smooth and soft, and Sasuke remained frozen, not wanting to move at all.

Itachi turned Sasuke over easily, staring into his younger brother's eyes. Smiling, Itachi leaned closer and rested his forehead against Sasuke's.

"Itachi…" Sasuke said, his voice merely a squeak "What are you-?"

He was cut off as Itachi chuckled "Foolish little brother~"

Closing the distance between them, Itachi pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Wide-eyed, Sasuke couldn't move as Itachi's tongue pushed through his lips. The wet muscle found Sasuke's and wrapped around it, taking dominance with (most likely practiced) ease. Sasuke let out a gasp as he felt Itachi's cold fingers slip under his shirt, his nails running across the boy's sensitive skin like the claws of a predator. Sasuke pulled away with another gasp, a dark blush covering his cheeks.

"I-Itachi-nii-san…" The words slipped breathlessly from Sasuke's lips and Itachi smirked before pinning Sasuke to the bed, staring down at him like prey.

With his hands still inside Sasuke's shirt, Itachi slowly moved his hands up Sasuke's body, taking his little brother's shirt with it. He pulled off the fabric and leaned down to run his soft lips over Sasuke's cheek, neck, and then collarbone. Sasuke bit back a gasp as he felt his brother's teeth brush against his skin, leaving slight red marks.

Itachi's hands were all over Sasuke's body, caressing every part of him. Sasuke shivered as his older brother's mouth moved down to his chest. Gripping his brother's shoulder tightly, Sasuke attempted to push him off gently, but to no avail. Ignoring the action, Itachi lifted Sasuke off the bed slightly, licking and kissing his younger brother's chest and stomach. Shifting uncomfortably, Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to get a grip on the situation, but his mind was fogging up and not allowing him to think clearly.

"I-Itachi-nii…haa!" Sasuke gasped and moaned as he felt Itachi's tongue slide over his stomach, which clenched and felt as if it were going to flip. What was going on…?

Sasuke's obsidian eyes moved to look at his brother as he felt Itachi pause. His heart jumped as he saw a flicker of red appear in his older brother's eyes, and he felt warmth overcome him. Leaning back, Sasuke gripped the sheets below him in an attempt to calm his quick breathing. But Itachi seemed to have other plans.

Sasuke felt his stomach lurch slightly as Itachi's hand moved between his legs. Sinking his teeth into his lower lip to prevent any other sounds from escaping him, Sasuke squirmed under the touch. These sensations were all new to him…and he didn't know how to respond.

"I-itachi…" He muttered again, his entire body shivering "Why are you doing this?"

Itachi chuckled lightly, eyeing Sasuke with an amused expression "I don't need a reason…"

With one swift and fluid motion, Itachi slid off Sasuke's pants before pulling off his own shirt. His toned muscles rippled slightly as he moved over Sasuke again, pressing his younger brother down into the twisted sheets below the both of them. Unable to move, Sasuke could only watch what his brother was doing to him. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out his senses and ignore all the sensations running through him.

-Easier said then done…-

A sharp pain in Sasuke's lower regions caused the raven-haired boy to let out a yelp of pain, gripping his brother's shoulder's tightly and digging his nails into his pale skin. He didn't dare to open his eyes, squeezing them even tighter shut, if that were possible.

"Relax, Sasuke-kun…" Itachi purred in his ear, running his warm tongue over it afterwards "It will make everything easier~"

Another jolt of pain caused Sasuke to arch his back in pain, crying out again.

Sixteen-year-old Sasuke woke up with a start, his body shaking from what he had just experienced. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and flinched away from the touch.

"Sasuke…" The concern in the smooth voice caused Sasuke to turn and look to its owner, his shaking slowly subsiding "It was just a dream…It's alright. I'm here."

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Sasuke nodded and turned over, nuzzling his head into the side of the warm body next to him. He felt cool fingers run through his raven hair and moved his eyes up to look at the man holding him.

"Thank you, Suigetsu."


End file.
